Happy Valentines
by Necron warrior
Summary: My valentines story - my last story for a while as im going up north scotland for a few days.


I'm single on valentine's day, so I shouldn't be writing about it, but I do always write for holidays so…here goes I guess.

I'm having to do things on my laptop, which my family shares so my stories may be slower than usual ( yes it IS possible) so please be patient. : )

**Antauri awoke with a start. He tried to remember last night but the memory kept escaping him. He noticed his arms were rapped around something warm and fluffy. He threw up the covers and noticed it was Gibson. He rushed to the toilet and threw up continuously for 3 minutes. He rested his head on the seat.**_** What did I do last night? Ugh I cant believe id did it with… wait… did I actually do it with him?**_** Antauri looked at Gibson and saw that there was no noticeable signs that he had done anything to him. Antauri let out a sigh of relief, until he felt something dribble out of his ass.**

**After 5 more minutes of rapid upchucking and a **_**thorough **_shower, he noticed that Gibson was dead, just still warm from the covers, if Antauri had raped him, he must have killed him first(**The **_**right**_** way to do it**). Antauri decided to go and have some breakfast , well he needed something to upchuck for the rest of the day. Antauri went and got a bowl of cereal routinely oblivious to his surroundings, while he contemplated what happened last night._ Why couldn't it have been Nova? That would have made the night better than what it was at the moment. _He took a spoonful of his cereal, realising to late that it wasn't milk that was in the bottle.

Antauri took the bowl of 'milk' and puke to the sink and left it for Nova to clean up - wait where was Nova? Maybe she could explain what had happened last night. Antauri walked to her room and noticed the handle broken. Whoever closed the door last had done so with a tremendous force and in a rush to get out. Antauri entered the empty room and noticed a note on the bed.

_._

_Antauri, you made it perfectly clear what you think of me last night and for that I've decided to leave the team, I'm sure you understand why._

_._

Antauri couldn't remove his eyes from the piece of paper that ensured his fate of loneliness. After countless minutes Antauri heard a noise emitting from down the hallway. He exited the room to go and see what the anomaly was, he held hope in his heart that it was Nova but when he reached the epicentre of the noise, he realised it was Sprx except he had a television over his head and was muttering profanities. Antauri grabbed the television on Sprx's head and yanked it off, hoping he could get some insight into the previous night, but then he wished he hadn't.

Sprx's pupil's were completely dilated as he stared into nothingness. "Hey Antauri, have you ever noticed how shiny your eyes are…I bet they taste nice"

Antauri lunged out the way of Sprx's tongue. "Well I can see I wont get any help from someone who's spaced out of their mind"

Annoyingly, Sprx was too busy licking the wall to notice. Antauri decided to try his last resort of finding the past.

.

There was a knock on Otto's door. Antauri decided to walk right inside anyway and instead of finding something along the lines of a green monkey stuck to the roof, he found Otto sitting quietly on his bed, tinkering with something. "Why aren't you intoxicated or wacked out?"

"I'm not really a party person"

Silence.

"Well, awkward silences aside, I…need you to tell me what happened with Nova last night."

With this Otto put down what he was working on and focused on Antauri. "I thought you wouldn't remember and I'm glad you don't" Otto then went back to his object.

"I may have told you not to tell me…" Antauri said considering what he would have wanted for himself "…but I need you to tell me. Please."

"I'll tell you what you did. What you did was break a young girls heart. You gave her a terminal heart break which is going to kill her from the inside out. You see now why you didn't want to know"

Antauri could see Otto holding back tears and decided to leave. He went to his room and sat on the side of his bed, wishing it was 2 days ago. He held his head in his hands, wishing for all the pain he had caused to go away, wishing for everything to go back to normal.

But he knew it would not

Never.

**Happy freakin' valentines day.**


End file.
